This invention relates to a method for producing pharmaceutical drug particles of small particle size.
The patent applications US 2003/0206959, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,506, 6,558,435, 7,041,144, DE 102 14 031, DE 10 2005 017 777, DE 10 2005 053 862, DE 10 2005 011 786 and DE 196 17 085 describe a series of pharmaceutical drugs that dissolve poorly in water and methods of obtaining the drugs in nanoscale form in order to increase their bioavailability.
WO 00/38811 A1 describes an apparatus and process for preparing crystalline particles, which involves precipitation induced by ultrasonic radiation.
WO 02/055059 A2 describes a method of preparing submicron pharmaceutically active compounds, which involves dissolving a first quantity of the pharmaceutically active substance in a water-soluble first organic solvent, mixing the resulting solution with a second solvent in order to precipitate the pharmaceutically active substance, and seeding the first solution or the second solvent or the mixture of the solution with the second solvent.
The US 2004/0173139 A1 describes a device and process for crystallizing a compound by means of hydrodynamic cavitation.
EP 1 652 515 A1 discloses a method of producing ultramicroparticles, which involves first dissolving a substance in a good solvent, then mixing the solution with a second solvent in which the substance dissolves poorly, and finally subjecting the resulting mixture to emulsification under a specified pressure.